Baby
by Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa
Summary: WARNING:MOVIE SPOILER -After Beerus, the rest of the night calmed down. Gohan asks Videl some questions about the baby. I will not go deeper because I will be spoiling the movie for those of you who have not watched it. Might become a series of drabbles/one shots later on. T for some light sexual references. Major fluff


AN: I just got this idea. As you all probably know (or don't), I have watched the Battle of the Gods movie, and it was amazing. One of the best parts was the part about Gohan finding out that Videl is pregnant. So, here is a little one shot-or drabble, if that is what you want to call it-about after Berrus leaves. I hope you enjoy. P.S. This might become a story of one shots/drabbles.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

* * *

><p>It was night time, and the party for Bulma was really just beginning. Gohan and Videl were dancing crazily, laughter bursting out. Videl's movements were becoming sluggish as they danced on.<p>

"You're looking a bit tired, Videl," Gohan observed, looking concerned, "maybe we should go sit down?" He lifted his shoulders up and down once, looking sheepish. His brown eyes were wide and innocent.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief, eyes latching onto her lovers, love shining bright. "I think we should. Thank you." She linked her arm in his, both making their way to the nearest table. Her feet hurt, and the events of the day had her tired. Not to mention the power that she had to give in order for Goku to become a God. Gohan pulled a chair out for Videl, and she plopped down on it, instantly moaning in pleasure.

The sound had Gohan a bit aroused. He shook his head, ridding himself of that thought. _"She's pregnant. Don't think of that." _He couldn't help it though. She let out another one, this time stretching. He sat in the chair next to her, also letting out a little sigh. He gazed at the woman he loved. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father.

"What a day." Videl sighed, cracking her knuckles, making a soft noise.

"It was a day." he agreed, hesitating. Should he continue?

Her eyes shot to his, concern lining the deep brown depths. If he stared long enough, he would fall in to the endless sea. "What is it, Gohan?" she asked, lying a small delicate hand on his larger one.

"Well, uh, you see," he rubbed the back of his head, showing the woman he was nervous, "I wanted to ask about the baby?" He looked down, face reddening.

With that, she gave a laugh, throwing her head back. The sound alone did things to him. His worry went away, already knowing what that laugh meant. It meant that he was worrying about nothing. "Go ahead, Gohan." She patted his hand, pulling hers back.

He smiled. "Well, when did you find out?" He chuckled, leaning back. He loved her with a passion.

"I found out about a month ago." She frowned when she saw his smile fade into a frown. "What?"

"We have-I have-both of us had... you know..." He flushed a dee red. A dark pit grew in his stomach. He felt sick.

She gave a soft laugh, leaning in, hanging an arm over his shoulders. "Sex? I know. Silly, that won't do anything right now!"

"But what if I had done something to hurt the baby? Videl, I could have done serious damage." He had the tendency to turn super when he got into things.

She pecked him on the cheek. "I would have said something if you did, and besides, you didn't, and that's what counts." Her eyes shined, and her heart expanded.

"Well, uh, if you say so... but why have you waited do long? Why not when you found out?" The question piqued his interest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in. He gently kissed her neck, earning a shiver from her.

"I wanted-OH-to wait until your birthday..." Her voice trailed off, meaning in pleasure. He knew exactly what to do.

"Hmm, is that right?" The humming of his voice against her skin gave her immense pleasure.

"Gohan..." she mumbled, arching her neck more, giving him more access. "Yes."

He pulled back, giving her a mischievous look. "How about we go to bed? We are tired..." he suggested, grinning lopsidedly.

The implication made her shiver in anticipation. "What about the baby?" she teased, giving her own cat-like grin.

"What's one more time? How does that grab you, Videl." His voice was low.

"It grabs me fine." she purred. She gave a yelp as she was swept out of the chair, and quickly away. Who knew that what she said would get him this hot and bothered?

She was going to have to tuck that in her head, for next time.

* * *

><p>AN: Well how'd you like it? Should I do more? Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
